resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T-00 Tyrant
T-00 was a Tyrant T-103 sent into Raccoon City during the 2018 Raccoon City Destruction Incident. T-00 was one of six within the T-103 series that were airlifted into the city, and was given instructions to recover a G-Virus sample from the pendant of Sherry Birkin and kill surviving officers of the Raccoon Police Department where it began a hunt of Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong as well as other survivors Christopher Kent and Claire Redfield who were trying to escort Sherry to safety. Biography Mission Preparation Following the demise of the UBCS, Article 12 of Umbrella's Internal Emergency Procedures was enacted, and all materials and personnel still within the city were placed under the command of Colonel Sergei Vladimir. When it was discovered Delta Force had infiltrated Umbrella's facilities, Col. Vladimir prepared an SH-60B Seahawk for B.O.W. deployment. T-00, however, was dropped over the Raccoon Police Station with its own mission. It had two orders: first, to eliminate any police survivors, and second to locate the G-Virus. T-00 crashed through the roof of the 2F east passage, but by this point only around three police officers were left. Role in Resident Hero Exploring the station, T-00 ran into survivors Claire Redfield, Christopher Kent and in a separate account, Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong. Specifically, he stalked Claire and Chris for a time in the Police Station and the streets of Raccoon City. Claire tried shooting at T-00 but he was impervious to bullets. T-00 was able to grab a depowered Chris but the latter remembered his Kryptonian martial arts training and was able to beat him into submission. However, T-00 was able to recover and resume his pursuit. After the duo managed to ditch him time and time again, T-00 managed to track down Sherry at the orphanage, just as Claire and Chris had found her as well, the two fled as soon as the Tyrant slammed the trapdoor to the basement open. T-00 followed them down to an elevator and just as the elevator was about to move, T-00 stopped it and wrenched its doors open. Before he could kill them, Chris retaliated by delivering a strong punch to his face, knocking him back and then he was fatally wounded after being stabbed through the chest by “G”, who wanted Sherry alive as she was a viable carrier for his parasitic larvae. G ripped a chunk of the Tyrant’s body out who eventually died; his regenerative abilities not enough to save himself from an injury so severe. Physical Appearance T-00 is a large humanoid-like bio creature, likely engineered at Umbrella Headquarters. He stood at a little over 8 feet tall with pale, wrinkled skin and white eyes. T-00 also lacked real facial expressions; only barely showing them when in pain. T-00 wore a durable long black leather trench coat, gloves, pants, boots and a fedora. Powers * Superhuman Strength: T-00 possesses superhuman strength, being able to lift a crashed helicopter with one hand with no effort, smash through walls without much trouble and quickly incapacitate lesser beings without much effort, as it shoves zombies, lickers and other monsters out of his way. Due to his profound muscle structure, T-00 can move rather fast when he wants to. He’s even show to be stronger than depowered Kryptonians and nearly strangled Superman II to death but the latter was able to remember his training and ultimately overpower him. Should he have faced a full powered Kryptonian, he would have stood absolutely no chance. * Superhuman Durability: T-00 is virtually impervious to small fire arms, but can be temporarily slowed down/stalled by stronger weaponry. The Tyrant generally does not feel the pain and gives humans like Claire the impression that he’s invincible and unstoppable. However, repeated blunt force trauma from a depowered Superman II was enough to hurt and injure him; he was even sent flying from a running drop kick from the latter and was left with bruises and cuts all over. He was ultimately killed when Birkin’s second G form impaled him and ripped his torso with its massive talon. * Rapid Healing Factor: Compared to “G”, the Tyrant possess inferior regenerative abilities. Despite this, he can easily heal from damage done by small knives, heavy artillery and overwhelming blunt force trauma. However, having his entire torso ripped out by Birkin was able to kill the Tyrant. As such, if he receives injuries that are serious enough to cause instant death, his healing factor would not be able to save him. If he faced a fully powered Superman II, he would indeed be killed in numerous ways with no effort. * Limited Intelligence: Unlike most beasts infected and enhanced by the T-Virus, the Tyrant has a degree of self-awareness and intelligence, almost comparable to borderline average humans. The Tyrant was able to follow orders and his mission objectives. Strength Level The Tyrant possesses a degree of superhuman strength far superior to even the strongest of humans. He can lift around 10 tonnes, and show that he could move a crashed helicopter with one hand effortlessly. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Characters